Mokona, I Choose You!
by coolspyro17
Summary: "Mokona finds Yuuko playing Pokemon, and finds out that he is actually a Pokemon and was actually kidnapped by Yuuko. As Mokona tries to run away to join his own kind, Watanuki gets in the way and tries to stop Mokona." . . . That was the planned plot, but I've decided to put this story on hiatus. For right now, it's discontinued. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**To all of my subscribers- er, watchers, stalkers, etc: This story will be the first story that will be complete, with a planned plot and ending. This is different from all of the other fanfics that I've written, since I'm prepared and I know what I'm doing.**

**I've plotted half the story, and I'm making up details as I go, so it isn't entirely according to plan.  
**

**This is my first fanfic that will be crossing over more than one topic. You'll see. I hope you enjoy it! Chapters will be uploaded every week or so, or whenever I'm bored.  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Bing! Bing! Bing!_

What the heck was that noise?

_Bing. . . bing!_

I tried ignoring the annoying sound and just flopped on the other side of my belly.

. . .

_Bing! Bing. . ._

Gah, it won't go away!

I was sleeping on my comfy pillow, and I heard this _bing-bing-bing_ noise coming from out in the hallway. I scratched my ears, wobbled my feet, and opened my big ol' round, black eyes. The sun wasn't up. In fact, it was late at night. For some reason, my master Yuko was awake, and I had to see why.

I hopped down from the shelf and made my way into the hallway, tip-toeing as quietly as I could. I passed the first bedroom, then a Japanese screen, and finally I saw my master.

Yuko-san.

But. . . She wasn't doing what I thought she was doing.

Rather than practicing new spells and other weird junk, I found her with this shiny, red rectangle in her hands and she looked like she was pressing on it with her fingers. Maybe it was a special sheet of paper that made noises when you touched it, or some other weird thing that isn't too safe. . . As I've learned from past experience.

A while back, she brought home this harmless looking teddy bear and she told me not to touch it.

Guess what I did?

I touched it. Long story short, it destroyed more than half our house and I developed a giant fear of teddy bears.

I wanted to get a closer look. Carefully, I made my way around a nearby table and rolled around in the shadows so Yuko-san wouldn't see me. Usually she could sense me if I was over here or not. She's a witch with superpowers. Yuko-san would probably sense me a mile away, even if I wasn't even moving.

What am I doing!? I'm going to get in trouble!

". . ."

Yuko-san didn't seem to be noticing me. . . ? Maybe it's that red rectangle clutched in her hands. Maybe it's sucking the life out of her, and that's why she hadn't noticed me yet.

Should I save her? Maybe that red rectangle is dangerous. . .

I've decided. I'm going to just wait on Yuko-san's shoulder and wait until she pops back into reality.

Gently just . . . crawl my way up Yuko-san's robe and sit and watch her.

Dang. Her fingers are very long and spindly. They're like needles covered in skin, only without the eye holes. Yeesh, I wonder if she can knit using her fingers; without the knitting needles!

The thought made me chuckle, and my belly puffed up and I leaned forwards. . .

A little too much.

I lost my grip on her shoulder and landed on the red rectangle. My butt was. . . glowing?

Uh-oh.

Think fast. . . think fast! What have you done, Mokona? What have you done?!

My first instinct was to try my cute look and wait for Yuko-san to just punish me so we could move on with life, but that's not what I expected. I stared at my master and she (sort of) stared back, but with the colour in her eyes drained out from a honey-orange into pure grey.

Erm . . .hello-ooooo?

I clapped my paws together to try and get her attention back, ignoring my butt being lit up underneath.

She blinked twice and looked around, confused. "Wha-. . .Where. . ."

Yuko-san saw me in front of her, and almost freaked when I realized I was staring at her with my eyes open.

The red rectangle she was holding stopped making noises. She shook her head, trying to get herself back into pieces and slid the rectangle out from under me. I jumped on her arm, then rested on her shoulder once again.

"Mokona, dear, what on Earth are you doing? You should be asleep!"

"Well, look at you! What are you doing awake?" is what I almost said, but I kept it in for the sake of my life and humanity. Instead, I gave a light shrug and pointed at the red rectangle. I stood up on it, and instead of my butt glowing, it was now my feet.

She looked in the direction I was pointing at. "Oh, this? It's my- I mean- it's a video game. . . " Yuko-san looked flustered, as if she actually picked a bad choice of words.

My ears wiggled a bit in amusement, and I looked at her again, trying to pry out whatever she was hiding. "Where'd ya get it from, eh?"

Once again, she looked down at the "video game" and said, "It's something that I uh, confiscated from Watanuki-kun." She stopped and thought that was enough information for me to leave. As if!

I nodded again and began to turn my smile's upward curve down a bit.

"Oh, alright! Watanuki-kun brought this during his break and he was messing around with this instead of cooking me dinner, so I took it away and decided to figure out how it works."

I smiled satisfyingly, and she kept on going.

"I started playing it after the boy left, and I seemed to have gotten carried away. It's a very interesting thing for such a small, worthless device. I was meaning to destroy it since it didn't really have any use or value to me, but now I think I've changed my mind."

Now I guess it was my turn to say something. "May I see ya play? Please? _Pleeeease?_" I was bouncing up and down on her head at this point.

"Shush, please. The girls are still sleeping, you know. Here, watch. I'll start over since I didn't get to save and you pressed the 'exit' button with your feet." Yuko-san gave a light scoff and began to press buttons once again, and the _bing! bing! bing!_ sound came back.

I watched in awe as different colours and bright lights flashed on the screen. I've never seen such a thing before.

Yuko-san seemed to have read my mind. "That's not all, Mokona. This game is 'interactive', so you can talk and play with it however you want, and you control the character that's in the game."

One of her thumbs made her way to a button. She pressed it, and the character on the screen moved upwards.

"Can I press one, pleeeease?"

"Sure. Just don't push the exit button again."

I chose one of the buttons that weren't in the way of Yuko-san's fingers. The ones at the bottom, I guess.

I was a bit confused. The character didn't move. Instead, a big white screen with words and pictures of monsters popped up before my eyes. At the top of the screen it said, "_Pokedex_".

"No need to worry; this is the Pokedex, a little reference of all the monsters that you meet in this game. That's the purpose of it. You collect monsters and keep finding more and more and more."

". . . Then what happens?"

She sat silent for a second and pondered. "Hmm. I'm not quite so sure."

I decided to press a different button. You know, I've met a lot of different monsters in real life, but I don't think I was ready to meet monsters on this video game.

It was the same button Yuko-san pressed to make the character move upwards, but it just showed a different picture of a monster, and different words and numbers and colours showed up. I pressed it about three more times until I saw something really interesting.

The monster on the screen wasn't just any monster. It looked almost _EXACTLY_ like me!

I was alarmed. What in the world was this? Was this some sort of mirror?

"Oh, shoot!" Yuko-san shut the lid on top of the video game and hid it in her lap, then had a guilty look on her face. "Okay, enough time for games, let's all go to sleep!" She nervously chuckled and hid the video game in one of the shelves, scuttled back to her room, and buried herself in blankets.

. . . Something's going on.

**What do you think Yuko-san was hiding? ;-) Find out in Chapter Two. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the first chapter. I've decided to re-work the story plot just a tiny bit. . . So the story will be different than what I've planned.**** Hope you like this chapter.  
**

**_Chapter 2_**

The next day I woke up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen and blinding rays of light trying to get underneath my eyelids. It was morning, and Watanuki probably arrived already, ready for the day of work ahead of him.

Sometimes he gets here early in the morning when he doesn't have school or something better to do. Most of the time it's because Yuko-san summons him and will threaten to hurt him if he doesn't obey, but I'm pretty sure they're the same things.

Ignoring the sun, I flopped around until I made my way to the floor, and rolled out of the room. You know, I don't know why Watanuki doesn't just move into my room and stay _here_ instead of going back home. I've got a nice place. A box about the size of me makes a great sleeping spot. Out in the hallway (where it was a bit dimmer), I decided to open my eyes and I saw smoke coming from the kitchen.

What? Watanuki would _never_ let something he was cooking burn!

I felt like going to investigate.

". . ."

Erm, never mind. Watanuki isn't here yet. I don't hear his panicky yips and complaining.

From what there is in the kitchen, I'm guessing somebody started to cook something and forgot to tend to it. There was a pan on the stove with stuff bubbling out of it, and an ocean of smoke was flooding the ceiling. Maybe it was Yuko-san. Usually she doesn't cook things, but every once in a while she does, and it doesn't really turn out that tasty or un-burnt.

Could it be that video game she was playing yesterday? Maybe it stole her attention again and she's forgotten about the food she cooking, just like how she forgot to sleep last night.

Oh, darn. I was half-expecting to see Watanuki running around with his pants on fire, or something of the sort. I would sit on the table laughing at him until he'd jump in the sink or something else.

I bounced my way to Yuko-san's room and tapped her door.

". . ."

_Bing-bing-bing!_

Oh yeah, she's playing the video game.

I crouched down and looked underneath the door. Yup, there she was. I could see the bottom of her long kimono and Maru and Moro's small feet. I then squeezed myself underneath the door and popped out on the other side. I squealed, "Master! Master! Something's **burniiiiiing**!"

Her reaction would've been safe to say that she didn't care. She didn't even look my way, or change movement in any way other than moving her fingers and breathing. Rather than finding out a way to stop the burning, she continued to play the video game. Moro and Maru were right by her side, watching her as she tapped the buttons and different colours filled the screen. They didn't seem to notice me at all from what I saw.

Once again, I hopped my way over to Yuko-san's shoulder and tried seeing what she was doing.

She was playing that same game from yesterday. I could tell because the top of the screen said "_Pokemon_", just like from yesterday's screen. I remember that I saw that one "monster" that looked almost exactly like me. Was there only one game to play, or were there more?

That's not important. What's important is who is going to prevent the buttered fish in the kitchen from burning the whole darn house down.

I felt like I needed to shut the game lid to get all the girls back to reality, but as I started watching a little bit more, I began to feel like I was being sucked into it. The colours were so intriguing, and the monsters were so cute. . .

N-no! I can't become sucked into this game! I've gotta snap them out of the game and back into Yuko-san's room, but. . . it's hard to. . . err. . . easy ta. . .

_. . . Go numb and watch her play. . ._

**This concludes chapter two of this fanfic story. So, the game that Yuko is playing is Pokemon, eh? I wonder what will happen after Mokona wakes up. . . **_  
_


End file.
